creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SBproductions12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Creepy bus.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 16:15, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:55, October 13, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the Genre Listing page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see the help page on categories. The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the category rules. If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on ClericofMadness's talk page stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:12, October 13, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:19, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 19:36, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Story.. You story was deleted as it didn't meet quality standards. There are grammatical (it's=it is, its=possession), punctuation (punctuation missing from dialogue. Commas lacking where needed.), malapropisms (were/were), conjunction, wording issues, and plot issues. (Referencing other creepy pastas in a creepy pasta is generally not recommended as it breaks immersion.) Additionally I would like to warn you about categories. When you re-uploaded your story, you added over nine categories, which seems excessive. (Four of which violated the rules we have about categories. The Weird category is additionally for stories that are difficult to categorize, which your story really wasn't.) For further reference, here is the genre listing. Make sure to read the rules as the next infraction will result in a ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:48, December 21, 2014 (UTC)